


Little Kindnesses

by DarlingDoRight



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingDoRight/pseuds/DarlingDoRight
Summary: This is a short piece of semi-original work that kept playing around in my head until I wrote it. Set in the Old West, this is a story about a pious nun and a girl who left her convent to become a prostitute. (I refer to the character by her real name Juliette and her prostitute name Jubilee.)
Kudos: 5





	Little Kindnesses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jean Grey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jean+Grey).



_My Love by James Russell Lowell_

_Not as all other women are_  
_Is she that to my soul is dear;_  
_Her glorious fancies come from far,_  
_Beneath the silver evening-star,_  
_And yet her heart is ever near._  
  
_Great feelings has she of her own,_  
_Which lesser souls may never know;_  
_God giveth them to her alone,_  
_And sweet they are as any tone_  
_Wherewith the wind may choose to blow._  
  
_Yet in herself she dwelleth not,_  
_Although no home were half so fair;_  
_No simplest duty is forgot,_  
_Life hath no dim and lowly spot_  
_That doth not in her sunshine share._  
  
_She doeth little kindnesses,_  
_Which most leave undone, or despise;_  
_For naught that sets one heart at ease,_  
_And giveth happiness or peace,_  
_Is low-esteemed in her eyes._  
  
_She hath no scorn of common things,_  
_And, though she seem of other birth,_  
_Round us her heart entwines and clings,_  
_And patiently she folds her wings_  
_To tread the humble paths of earth._  
  
_Blessing she is: God made her so,_  
_And deeds of week-day holiness_  
_Fall from her noiseless as the snow,_  
_Nor hath she ever chanced to know_  
_That aught were easier than to bless._  
  
_She is most fair, and thereunto_  
_Her life doth rightly harmonize;_  
_Feeling or thought that was not true_  
_Ne'er made less beautiful the blue_  
_Unclouded heaven of her eyes._  
  
_She is a woman: one in whom_  
_The spring-time of her childish years_  
_Hath never lost its fresh perfume,_  
_Though knowing well that life hath room_  
_For many blights and many tears._  
  
_I love her with a love as still_  
_As a broad river's peaceful might,_  
_Which, by high tower and lowly mill,_  
_Goes wandering at its own will,_  
_And yet doth ever flow aright._  
  
_And, on its full, deep breast serene,_  
_Like quiet isles my duties lie;_  
_It flows around them and between,_  
_And makes them fresh and fair and green,_  
_Sweet homes wherein to live and die._

* * *

Jubilee laid on the swing of the old plantation porch, covering her face with one arm so she could read her book in the high sun. She leaned against another woman who gently braided her downy curls. 

“Uh oh,” one of the women commented playfully, “Hide the sin wagon. The nun is here.” 

Jubilee leaned up to see Sister Grey striding down the dusty path, bible clutched in one bead wrapped hand while the other covered her slate eyes. 

“Hey Sister Grey,” the girls told her in tandem. 

“Hello, darling jezebels,” she returned in her strict, dry humor. Her eyes roamed over them until they met Jubilee’s sweet open gaze. Jubilee flashed her that million dollar smile. 

“Well, who is ready to repent?” she asked them and they giggled. 

Jubilee stood and the hands in her hair slipped away. She let her braids fall down her shoulders. 

“Sister Grey,” she dug into her apron pocket and produced a wad of bills. “I thought you would come yesterday. I have my monthly donation.” 

She strode forward, took the bills and dropped them in her hidden habit pocket. 

“This can’t buy you a place in Heaven, sweet one. But I do appreciate your effort.” 

“That’s fine, ma’am. Jesus was here last evening and He said all His lambs are welcome in Paradise.” 

She smirked. 

“I hope you thanked Him, Jubilee.” 

“On the contrary, Sister. He thanked me.” 

She laughed in surprised. 

“I would say charm can’t get you into Heaven but your charms are vast indeed.” 

Jubliee smiled at her in earnest, as if the compliment touched her heart. She reached for the nuns arm and led her inside the large house. 

“Sister Grey is come,” she announced. They heard the rustling of paper bills. Then a woman with severe eyes appeared and wordlessly handed the holy woman a bundle.   
“This feels heavier with sin than usual, Madame,” she commented.   
“Business is good in Babylon, Sister.”   
She smirked and thanked her on behalf of the ministry. 

Jubilee lingered at her side as a casual procession of scantily dressed women wandered down the staircase and handed her money and parcels. She thanked them and welcomed each to repent. They ignored this subtle derision and heaped offerings on her. 

She turned to Jubilee and for a moment seemed to contemplate the woman’s starkly beautiful features. Jubilee felt her heart pulse under this scrutiny. 

  
“You’ve grown into such a lovely woman, Juliette,” she told her.   
Jubilee glanced away as she blushed.   
“When will you return to the convent to serve our Lord?”  
She tilted her head.   
“As soon as you come by on a Saturday night to drink and play poker,” she told her softly.   
Sister Grey clicked her tongue and appraised Jubilee’s small lace dress. Jubilee squirmed.  
“Let me make you an iced tea, Sister.”  
“Thank you, dear one, but I have to get these donations to the orphanage before the devil reclaims them.”

  
She led her to the steps and gave her arm a final squeeze.  
“Be careful and visit soon, Sister Grey,” her silky voice sang.   
The older woman looked deep into her eyes and sighed.   
“I’ll pray for you, ladies,” she told them as she descended the stairs and returned down the worn path. Jubilee watched her until she was gone then returned to the swing and laid in her friends lap.   
“It’s almost sweet how she always asks you to come back.”   
Jubilee returned her attention to her book.   
“I do a lot more for them here than I ever did there.”   
“How much did you give her?”  
She shrugged.   
“It’s for the orphanage. If one less little girl becomes like us, it’s worth it.”

* * *

Jubilee was sitting at her vanity fussing with her curls. She jumped at an unexpected knock on her door.   
“It’s unlocked,” she called as she drug her lipstick across her lips carefully. When no response was made she sighed and went to the door.   
“I said it’s-” she inhaled at the sight of Sister Grey soaked by the rain. “Sister? What’s wrong?”  
She stood staring at Jubilee with wide, frozen eyes. Jubilee pulled at her arm until she entered and locked the door.

  
The nun stood numbly in her bedroom, dripping water on the floor as she looked around distantly.   
When Jubliee saw she was too overcome to respond, she went to her with a towel and dried her face.   
“Did you walk here in the storm, Sister?”  
She swallowed but said nothing.   
Jubilee pulled the wet cloth off her head and loosened her collar. She hesitated to undress her further although her dress, cape and apron were all soaked. She pushed her to the bed and tugged her wrist until she sat. 

  
“Sister,” Jubilee began softly, “You’re worrying me. Why have you come? What do you need?”  
She turned to Jubilee and looked at her mouth. Her lips trembled and Jubilee could see that her pulse was racing. She placed a careful hand over her heart and it felt like the heart of a race horse.   
“Jean-”  
Sister Grey leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Jubilee felt her own heart quicken. She knew the other girls sometimes kissed one another, but she had never been kissed by a woman. Sister Grey was the last woman on earth she expected to be kissed by. 

  
Jubilee tried to speak but she couldn’t form any words.  
The soaked woman kissed her again, this time parting her lips and prodding within. Jubilee felt like she had been struck my lightning. She had never felt such power and emotion, certainly not in a mere kiss.   
The only sound was their breathing until Jubilee leaned forward to slip her arms around Sister Grey’s shoulders. She loosened them and Jubilee sat back, bewildered she had done the wrong thing.   
“You’ll get wet,” she eventually explained through labored breaths.   
“I don’t mind, Sister. Let me help you.”  
She sat motionless, staring into the fireplace and obviously trying to collect herself.   
Jubilee watched her and finally raised a hand to touch her hair.   
“I’ve never seen your hair. I didn’t know it’s red.”   
She bit her lip like she was collecting herself for an unsurmountably difficult endeavor and finally leaned in to kiss Jubilee once again. This time she moaned and clung to the wet black fabric of her habit. She was stunned when she felt the sister’s hand slide over her knee and up her thigh.   
She tried to think. What the hell is happening? But all she saw were grey eyes and red hair. All she felt was her heartbeat. All she could form in her mouth were kisses. 

  
Sister Grey’s hand came to rest at its final destination.   
Of course she’s shaved. Of course she is.   
“Jean,” she breathed when she felt her fingers running along her slit.   
Her brooding, downcast eyes clouded with longing and finally met Jubilee’s brown ones.   
“Juliette, I ...”  
She felt her body jump with pleasure that shot like electricity through her frail limbs. She couldn’t fight the urge to kiss her again, deep and needy. She clung to her arm as she felt the nuns fingers gently prodding.   
“I need you.”   
She whimpered at that confession and pressed her forhead against the older woman’s neck.   
“I’m here. I’m here with you, Jean. I’ll do whatever you need.” 

  
Sister Grey slid to the floor and dropped her head in the girl’s lap. She felt her fingers tenderly lacing in her hair. She heard the stifled gasp when she pushed her silk slip up and kissed her thigh.   
Juliette had been a prostitute for six years, but in that time she had never even heard of women kissing between each others legs. Her hips jumped involuntarily and Jean looked up bewildered. Jubilee saw that she startled her so she ran her hands in her hair again. When the grey eyes met hers, they held painful tears. Her longing to assuage all pain and sorrow from the woman she adored absolutely smothered her. She felt as if she was dying of love and longing. 

  
Jean tried desperately to reign herself in. She could tell Jubilee had never done what she wanted to do and honestly she hadn’t either. She didn’t know what about the girl consumed her heart and mind. She only knew she couldn’t breathe without her hands all over her. She only knew she needed to put her mouth all over her.   
Jubilee swallowed hard. She was breathing too hard to speak so she simply eased her thighs open. Whatever she expected, it wasn’t for the sister to push her thighs apart and thrust her tongue inside of her. She went limp and fell back onto the bed. She looked down to see the sister kissing her thighs and easing them further apart. She distantly thought, this can’t be happening. She won’t ... but she did. She absolutely did.   
Jean Grey sucked on her like she was starving for her. She had never done it before, she had never even thought about doing it. But her dreams and thoughts and desires for Juliette had been simmering for years, hardening her fear into a desire that burned inside of her until it drove her mad. 

  
Her elegant hands pressed her small hips down as her mouth pinned the writhing young woman to the bed. Her gasps took on a shrill note and she tried in vain to stifle them by pressing the back of her hand to her mouth. She suddenly realized she was going to orgasm in her mouth and she pushed her face self consciously. The longer hands took her wrists and pinned them to the bed. Jubilee’s hips rose to meet her devouring mouth as she watched entranced.   
She had never felt so much pleasure. She struggled to comprehend that it was Sister Grey’s face between her thighs. It was Sister Grey’s stormy eyes sinking into her soul.   
She orgasmed self consciously, trying to hold back in any way, but to her shock the woman eagerly drank the mess and licked at her until she had no option but to close her eyes and breathe.

She was gasping when she struggled onto her elbows and watched the woman rubbing and kissing her thighs.   
Did that actually just happen?  
“Sister-” she whispered.   
“Jean,” came the correction.   
“Jean?”  
“I’m here.”   
When their eyes met again she was crying.   
The older woman clambered to her with worry.   
She looped wet arms around her as she collapsed on her shoulder and kissed her face.   
“Jean, you’re going to get sick. Please undress and dry your clothes by the fire. I’ll get you-”  
She stopped midsentence as the habit dropped to the floor.   
“My God,” she gasped as the breathtaking sight of her lean body. She meant to say more but she couldn’t. She held her arms open urgently and pouted.   
Jean descended on her soft body and pulled the lace nighty over her small shoulders.   
Jubilee was waiting to throw a blanket over her trembling shoulders. She pulled the hot body close to hers and locked her arms and legs on her. She held her tightly and kissed her as their breathing slowed. 

  
“Juliette?”  
“Mmmmhmmm?” she pouted to her.   
“I love you,” she confessed tearily.   
She felt the small arms tighten on her.   
“God, I” her voice broke, “I love you, too, Jean.”   
She felt the soft thighs press between her own. She wondered what it would be like without a penis.   
Jean raised a long hand to lace in the curls on her crown. Something about the gesture made her eyes fill with tears. She kissed her deeply as she gently thrust against her.   
She heard herself shriek. Woops.   
“Shhhh,” Jean cooed to her.   
She bit her shoulder to occupy her mouth. She felt her shudder in response and pick up her pace.   
“Oh God!”  
“Shhhh,” she told her playfully, “He’ll hear us.” 

Jubilee’s giggle filled her ears. And it just slammed into her.

This is your girl. This is sweet Juliette. This is the woman you spend all your time thinking about. 

Suddenly her thrusting took on a deep grind and she groaned in her ear. She felt Juliette’s fingers tighten in her red hair.   
“Jean, that’s...” she kissed her neck and dug her chin into the older woman’s shoulder. “Heavenly. My God.”   
And it was Heavenly. It really was. So she thanked God in earnest.

* * *

The Madame opened the door abruptly, fully expecting to find them in bed.   
Sister Grey sat on her bed, clothes mysteriously dried, gently braiding Jubilee’s long hair. The girl knelt between her knees with her head in the sister’s lap. Her eyes went lazily to her madam. She looked at the bed but it was neatly made. She looked at the fire but it appeared to have just been made. The only sign of intimacy were the long fingers winding in her chocolate curls and the pacified eyes of her little darling. 

“What are you doing?” she asked sharply.   
Jubilee smiled dreamily.   
“Praying,” she told her without lifting her head from Jean’s lap.   
She rolled her eyes.   
“Sister, visiting hours are over. My stable boy is bringing the carriage to take you back to the convent.”  
She breathed. The madam retreated but she stopped her.   
“Thank you.”   
She ceased but pretended not to have heard as she softly closed the door. 

* * *


End file.
